


Angel With a Shotgun

by WolfStar_85



Category: NCIS
Genre: Birthday Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Tony wants Tim's Birthday to be special. So, he sets up a special dinner for two then a night alone together. Things happen.





	Angel With a Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own. Making no money. For fun only.

“What's this all about?” Tim asked quietly as Tony held the blindfold over Tim's eyes and guided him somewhere. “Tony, what are you up to?”

“You ask too many questions McGeek!” Tony replied as he continued guiding his friend and fellow NCIS agent to a table that was set up specifically for the two of them. “Just trust me, okay?” 

“One thing boss always says never to believe.” Tim teased. “When someone says trust me.” Nevertheless, he allowed Tony to guide him until they stopped. “I take it we're here?”

“Yes.” Tony said gently. “Now, I'm going to remove the blindfold. Remember, this stays solely between us, okay?”

“Sure Tony.” Tim said nodding. If it had been anyone but Tony who'd kidnapped him on his way home from work, Tim might have put up a fight, but it was Tony and even though they teased each other, he did trust his colleague and friend.

Tony slowly removed the blindfold. “Happy Birthday Timmy!”

Tim looked around the dimly lit room to the table which was set for two and had two flickering candles in the middle. “Tony? What… what is this?”

He couldn't suppress a shudder as Tony leaned in behind him and whispered into his ear. “Just between us!”

“Tony…” Tim said turning to look at him. “Are you implying what I think you're implying?” He asked, his eyes looking at Tony with an almost hopeful expression. 

“What if I am?” Tony asked gently with a sly grin on his face.

“Ladies man Tony?” Tim asked teasingly.

“I tell a good lie.” Tony said. “Tim, I have to be upfront and honest with you. I fell for you almost the minute I saw you. I just… I wasn't sure…”

Tim could tell in Tony's eyes that he was telling the truth. He smiled gently and took the blindfold from Tony then placed it over Tony's eyes. He leaned up a bit and gently, lightly, pressed his lips to Tony's. 

Tony groaned softly into Tim's mouth but quickly found himself kissing back, he slipped his arms around Tim's neck. 

Tim pulled back after a moment, removing the blindfold from Tony's eyes. He didn't speak but looked into Tony's beautiful eyes.

Tony smiled at Tim gently then glanced at the table. “Why don't we eat? Then we can have dessert.” He winked at Tim.

Tim blushed but nodded. “Sounds good to me.” He said before attacking Tony's lips again. “Though…” He muttered, kissing his way along Tony's jaw line to his neck. “I rather think…” he kissed at Tony's throat and around to the other side of his neck. “I'd prefer dessert first.”

Tony shuddered and tilted his head to the side. “Timmy.” He muttered softly. “You uh, you don't want to get something started that you can't finish.”

“Trust me,” Tim whispered as he pressed against Tony. “Anything I start. I can and will finish.” 

“Are you sure about that Probie?” Tony asked before grabbing Tim's wrists and shoving him back against a wall. 

Tim let out a surprised gasp and wet his lips absently, he could suddenly feel a familiar dull ache in his crotch. The ache he'd felt more than once around NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. “Tony…” he whispered, his eyes filling with a need and lust he couldn't explain. 

Tony chuckled almost darkly and pressed his hips against Tim's, grinding himself against Tim firmly.

Tim whimpered with need. “T-T-T-Tony…” he stammered, his mind starting to cloud over. “Please.” He whispered as he tried to reach for Tony's lips with his own but suddenly Tony had backed away. Had he dreamed it?

“Dinner first.” Tony said softly. “Then I'll give you all the dessert you want.”

Tim whined in despair but nodded and bit his lip as Tony guided him back to the table and helped him set down.

Tony, Tim found out, was a fantastic cook. And he enjoyed the dinner and time to talk outside work just the two of them getting to actually know each other a little better. 

Before long, both had finished eating and Tony cleared the table, putting the dirty dishes in the sink and promising to wash them for Tim in the morning. He blew out the candles and turned out the lights before leading Tim to his own bedroom. “Lay down!” He instructed and Tim quickly obeyed, laying down on his back, his hands resting under his head.

Tony licked his lips like a wolf ready to devour its prey. He quickly stripped down into nothing but his boxers and crawled onto the bed over Tim. “You are wearing far too much clothing!” He said slyly. “But, we'll take care of that as we go.”

Tim's heart was racing. Was this really happening? Was this actually about to happen? He bit down on his lower lip. “What do you have in mind to do Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?” He asked playfully.

“That's Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo to you!” Tony teasingly reprimanded as he began to slide his fingertips down along Tim's sides. He slipped his fingers under the work jacket and slowly slid it up, helping Tim raise up some so he could remove the jacket and he tossed it to the floor. 

Tim watched Tony's face during all of this. His breathing coming out in quick breaths. He himself removed the work tie but when he went to start unbuttoning his shirt Tony smacked his hands.

“No!” Tony said almost sharply. He slid his hands back down along Tim's sides again, watching how the younger Agent shuddered.

Once he was to the bottom of the dress shirt, Tony slowly unbuttoned the bottom most button, his fingers lightly grazing Tim's skin as he moved to the next one up. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Tim's belly, pressing light kisses as he slowly worked open each button.

Tim shuddered and let out soft sounds that was somewhere between a groan and a moan. Tony definitely knew what he was doing. 

Slowly, Tony moved upward until he pulled the shirt open enough reveal Tim's chest, and his perfect nipples. He flicked his tongue lightly against each, watching the small nipples harden some.

Tim shook and let out a small whiny moan. “T-Tony.” He whispered. 

Tony chuckled and resumed kissing up Tim's body as he finished unbuttoning the shirt. He then slowly pulled the shirt off and set back to look Tim's torso over. “Damn McGeek! I should have done this sooner!” 

The statement made Tim blush. But he didn't have a lot of time to think about it as his lips were suddenly attacked by Tony's lips. He whined as Tony grinded himself down onto Tim's body. 

Tony kissed Tim furiously, his hands sliding up and down Tim's sides until they came to rest at the waist band on Tim's jeans. He pulled back, panting some and Tim could see the fire in his eyes. 

“Do it Tony.” Tim whispered. “Please.” His own eyes sparking with lust, need… a desire that could not be put out but by one person and that person was Tony. 

Tony kissed his way back down Tim's body slowly. His tongue lightly flicking here and there against the skin, until he'd reached the button and zipper of the jeans Tim had on. He undone the button then slowly pulled down the zipper. Carefully, he pulled Tim's shoes, socks and pants off then smirked. “Already got a hard on huh Timmy?” He teased and Tim blushed but he couldn't deny it.

“You did that to me.” Tim said softly. 

“Glad to know I have that effect on you.” Tony said before leaning in and pressing his lips to the prominent bulge in Tim's underwear.

Tim arched up a bit at the sensation and let out a small sound of pleasure. “Tony… what you're doing to me.”

Tony chuckled and hooked two fingers into the waistband of Tim's underwear and pulled then down then off before removing his own and revealing to Tim just how hard he himself was.

Before Tim could react in any way, he gasped, his eyes widening in shock; Tony had wrapped his lips around Tim's cock head and was lightly sucking in it. He couldn't help but arch a bit and a half moan came out of his mouth. “T… T… T...To...oh Tony!”

Tony chuckled and started to move his head up and down along the full length of Tim's cock. Tony soon pulled off and attacked Tim's mouth again, one hand wrapping around Tim's cock and ge started to give him a slow hand job. 

Tim moaned into Tony's mouth. His hips slowly pumping his cock in and out of Tony's hand.

“You ever try shotgunning before Probie?” Tony asked softly into Tim's ear.

Try it? Tim had never even heard of it. He shook his head and looked at Tony curiously.

Tony chuckled. “Let me show you.” He moved away and got some vaseline he'd seen on Tim's nightstand and applied a generous amount onto two of his fingers. “Okay. Let me work you loose enough to take two of my fingers and I'll show you.”

Tim nodded, watching him closely and biting g his lower lip again. 

Tony maneuvered between Tim's legs, spreading them and exposing Tim's tight hole. He carefully worked with Tim's body until he was able to easily slip two fingers in then with his other hand took a good grip on Tim's cock. “Okay. You know how a shotgun works. Cock it and shoot. Cock it…” he jerked his hand up and down sharply along Tim's cock. “And shoot!” He thrust his fingers into Tim quickly. 

Tim arched with a sudden cry of pleasure. “Fuck!” It was something he'd never expected! The way the pleasure shot through him like a bullet.

“Cock!” Tony said as he jerked Tim again. “Shoot!” He thrust his fingers in again and once again Tim cried out in pleasure. 

“Cock! Shoot!” Tony said repeating the actions with each word. 

“Mmm fuck Tony.” Tim whispered. “You keep that up… mmm, I'm not going to last long.” It was feeling so good. And he could tell he was quickly nearing an orgasm. 

Tony continued repeating the words and motions, driving Tim on until suddenly he stopped, making Tim whine in despair. 

“Tony. Tony please.” Tim whimpered. He was so close, so very close. 

Tony kissed him before coating his own cock down with the slick vaseline, then he lined up with Tim's hole and pressed himself into him.

Tim grunted some and clenched his eyes shut but soon, Tony was inside him and both were left panting from it. Tim felt so full now. But he wasn't given a lot of time before Tony give his cock another form jerk up and down then thrust his hips, sending his cock deep inside Tim's body, causing the younger Agent to arch up under him.

Tony continued in this manner for a bit, working up to a steady pace. He was moaning now to. “Mmm, going to really shoot you now Timmy!” He said as he continued his motions. “Gonna fill your ass so full! You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“Y-yes.” Tim responded as Tony thrust into him once more and he could feel the way Tony's cock throbbed as it unloaded into Tim's ass. The whole thing was just enough to send Tim over and he soon came between them. He arched some then fell back panting and pulled Tony down onto him, simply holding him against him.

Tony was glad Tim was okay with his weight being on him, he wasn't sure if he could have held himself up much longer after his orgasm. He lay his head on Tim's chest, breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” Tim whispered and kissed Tony's forehead. “That was… Amazing.” 

“Happy Birthday Very Special Agent Timothy McGee.” Tony said and moved his head to kiss him.

Tim kissed back gently and smiled. “This is one birthday I'll remember for the rest of my life. Thank you for making it so special Tony.” 

It wasn't long before the two men had fallen asleep wrapped in each others arms. They would never tell a soul about what happened, but each would always remember it. And for Tim, he truly felt that he was accepted and loved just for who he was.


End file.
